Shorts
by olatheii
Summary: Just some random stuff in the form of quick type-ups
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Since I don't have much ideas or willpower for long, 2k-5k per chapter stories, I'm doing this! Who knows it might be better for ideas._

This is the first installment of a bunch of quick shots. hehe, Quick shots. Guess my puns _came_ around faster than I t- agh! Why is this cane around my neck!? H-help HEEEE-

(Hopefully, this style works in writing form too)

**BEEEEEEP  
**

* * *

Who do you like? 

A Succubus and Kobold have been arguing over the same guy for a while now, and have tried each their own attacks to woo him. So far, he has dodged each question asked to him and avoided each attempt, whether it be a potion, aggressive hugging, or a medieval trap(yes this happened). This time, however, they are fed up and now they are going to ask him once and for all! Will he pick the Kobold? Will he pick the Succubus? Oh, the tension and suspense!

"We are tired of running after you master!" Says the kobold, spinning him in his chair. Surprised, he quickly stopped his game and put down his controller, facing himself to stare back at the demonic eyes of the Succubus and the giant cute pupil eyes of the Kobold. They both glared with longing.

"So who will it be?" Said the succubus, putting her hips at her side and swinging her tail seductively. The Kobold caught on quickly and sat down, pulling her cute try to lure the guy. He tapped his lap as he looked back and forth between the two, deciding who to go. This goes on for a few minutes before he nods and breaths in, getting ready to say who he will go on to be with. They both leaned in, each praying to the Fallen God that she would be chosen for her perfect soulmate.

"I...choose...this game!" He said as he turned back around to play some more League of Legends, humming pleasantly while the two mamono are left, trying to process what just happened?

"Did he just...choose a game over us?"

"I...think he did..."

(Long pause)

**BEEEEEEP**

* * *

Roommate~

"So, are you ready for your new roommate Jake?" The mother said as she and Jake were cleaning the basement. They had renovated it a few months earlier, but a week after that a letter came in the mail about a foreign exchange student coming to stay with Jake and his family for a few months. Being the very nice family that they are(and after some conversation about Jake having to possibly share his toys), Jake took it with pride and decided to do it. For the toys!

Besides, he was in 4th grade now. It was time he took off his baby jammies and put on his big boy pants, and he was ready to move on to the big boy pants. Sharing will definitely prove that, especially to the uncles that keep hugging him and making baby faces at him. Yuck!

_Ding dong! That was the bell boys._

"It looks like your roommate is here Jake." His mom said as he ran towards the door, excited to see who his buddy is! Maybe they can go outside and play! Maybe he can show him his awesome hot wheels set his dad gave him! Oh boy, the door's opening, he's jumping up and down and...

Wait why is her skin blue like a blueberry slushie?

"H-hi" she said to him as she hid her mouth behind the sleeve of her kimono. She looked to be the same height as him, and the same age too. In fact, she was the same age as him. Jake's first thought was that he got an alien, which was gross. Wait a second, aliens are cool!

"Wanna play with my toy's?" he said, pointing to his hot wheels packed neatly in the corner of the living room. She nodded and took his hand as Jake both lead him to the toys. In mere moments(and a few notes on how to properly make vrom vrom noises), they were busy giggling and playing away. Jake's mother and father chuckled to each other as the mother of the blue-skinned mamono came up, with her own and the child's suitcase of clothing.

"You must be Yonni, the mother." Jake's mom said to Yonni, holding her hand out. "And you are the Carol I presume. Tom told me about you on the car ride here. Thank you again for taking me and Honna in for this. You made the renovations?"

"Yep, running with the best AC, just how you err...Yuki-onna's like it. Do you think she and Jake will get along?"

"Oh, I'm sure they will..." Yonni said, staring at Jake excited for the future

**BEEEEEEP**

* * *

Frontierman

Rockefeller, as he grew up, wrote and updated a specific will for his rivals, should he die before them. His last update was that Juliana have Melisa care for his children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren when he was gone. Carnegie also went this route, mostly to share a laugh with his rival over some fine wine on an evening. Honoring her valid rivals, she did the only sensible thing that would work.

...Make Melisa forever young. Besides, she had to do this anyways. Could you imagine living longer than the person that you have exclusively serve you for their entire life? What an insult to their servitude.

Currently, Melisa was babysitting Abby and Louise(Actually names of descendants from Google), the wyvern grandchild and the gremlin grandchild respectively. At first, she was confused about why this was done to her, but she had come to accept the caring for children, managing to do that and serve her mistress at the same time. Edison and Morgan helped a bit with the inventions and materials and playthings, but it still was a fulltime job during the times when the real parents were busy managing their ancestor's wealth, or doing rich people stuff. Mostly the latter.

"Storytime storytime!" Chimed both as they giggled and waves their hands at Melisa from their luxurious twin beds. Melisa tiredly picked the toddlers up and went to the chair she sits in for telling tales. Abby flapped her wings just enough to float down to the ground, Louise sliding down her arm like a fireman pole instead to plop onto the floor beside Abby. They both quieted down and waited, completely still for the oncoming excitement. Melisa smiled softly and cleared her throat as she started to talk.

"Today, we will go back in time to a place, long before me or Morgan, before all the greats of our beautiful chaotic time."

"The very first demon lord!?" The both pipped up, excited for that story. She shook her head and laughed. "Oh imagine if I was_ that _old you younglings...no, this will be a different story."

"A story about...frontiermen."

**BEEEEEEP**

* * *

Forbidden Stuff

_Door is kicked down as a random police officer comes in _"FBI you and your Baphomet are under arrest!" He points the gun at the dude and the baphy holding their hands up, while The Office continued to play on the TV they were formally watching.

"But officer, he didn't do anything to me I swear!" said the Baphomet, getting up and walking into plan sight. She had on a dress that covered her entire body and no sign of illegal activity going on. Not even a scratch.

"See? Nothing!" Said the guy. He also had nothing showing that proved of any illegal activity. The officer looked up and down in every crevice of the house, but found nothing lewd and out of the ordinary. Heck, the most sexual thing there was Micheal making another joke in the episode playing.

"Ok, it looks like you both are completely c- **wait what are you doing with your hands?**" He pointed his gun at them, as the raised their hands up again, except now they were holding hands while the others were up.

"But officer-"

**"No butts no cuts no coco puffs now get on the ground now before I shoot your goddamn hands off!"**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

**"AHHH this is officer counterstrike we got a 4-7 going down in the residence quadrant Alpha Charlie Zulu requesting immediate backup AHHHHHHH"  
**

(More chaotic sounds and random gunfire

**BEEEEEEP**

* * *

Holstaur Youtube Video

"They call me milky, cause they milk m- wait h-hubby what are you doing? N-no wait don't touch there yet I'm still recording my funny video-o-o-a-ah-ah!~ oh, sempai your hands feel so good on me! Ooh...oh gods...oh I can feel it coming out...oh yes...oh...oh yes..."

_Plot twist the holster is actually just getting a back massage from her husband because her back had been kind of stiff lately. What? Oh, you thought he was touching the...oh...oh wow...like wow you are such a perv...smh horny bast-_

**BEEEEEEP**

* * *

Kill it with slippers

"What the fuck are you!?" Said the teenager dual wielding her mom's slippers. She was going into the garage to get her dolls and soccer balls when she had found the most peculiar thing - A Jorou-Gumo sleeping in the darkness of the garage, and the attic left open with webs connected to the stairs. As she yelled the thing, the Arachne opened her eye and stared at the girl, yawning and standing up on her six spider legs. "You woke my up during my 9 pm nap...what are you doing in my house young one?"

"Your house!? My and my mom and my dad live here!"

"Oh? Well then, I guess we can't let them know what we are doing from now on...shame you woke me up during my more devious hours~" The spider started to approach, eager to wrap her 'prey' up for sadistic play. "Oh, you are approaching me?" Said the teenager, puffing up her chest. "Instead of running away, you are coming, right at me? Even though I'm sure you have heard from many insects and spiders who had told you the secret of my mom's power, **like a spider scrambling to warn the others before it becomes squashed by its final foot?" **

"I can't trap that beautifully faked tough girl act without getting closer~" She continued her slow approach, webbing starting to appear on her fingers.

**"Oh ho, **then come as close as you like to your demise." The girl said, wielding her slippers like blades as she walked down the garage steps, walking at the same pace to the showdown of the lifetime. The distance continued to close down, any chance of backing shrinking more and more. 5 steps, 4 steps, 3 steps, 2 steps...

"Daisy! Are you watching Jojo again? You better not be breaking anything with all the quoting!" Yelled her mom, the feeling of the threat of harsh punishment by the one true god running through both their spines. They both looked at each other scared and nodded, the spider girl quickly writing a note to the teenager and retreating to the safety of the attic, while the girl got her dolls and quickly left the garage before the mother could punish her, and the spider if seen. Once in a safe place, Daisy read the note.

_'Come back l8r for fun times?~'_

**BEEEEEEP**

* * *

Hello! I'm am the Danuki that ran this episode and I have come to say I hope you have enjoyed these shorts and see you in my next installment of "I'm awesome and rich".

Oh, I mean um...wait does this have a name?

"Well, no boss but-"

You're fired. Give me all your shit.

"But I'm not even in that department!"

Oh, you're right...**I still want all your shit, and your family's shit. Now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to another episode of random things that happen! The Danuki had some...em...business stuff to handle, so I will be your new host! Besides, Ryu always make the best h-

"Hello? Is someone even here for this shrine? I walked like 20 miles to get here to pray for a good harvest, and my feet are killing me!"

Um...ignore him. Anyways, as I was saying-

"Like, I think I have blisters on them. It would be great if the snake lady that usually is also around the shrine can sweep the steps. The leaves make it really easy to slip this time of year, and that's alot of steps."

...Ok I thi-

"And my back! Oh, my back hurts so m-"

**In the name of the polymorphic god system can you shut your mortal mouth!?**

"Ok geez...I'll just wait..."

_Clears throat. _Ok so em...enjoy the show.

**BEEEEEP**

* * *

Mistress

"Slave!" Yelled the Demon as her husband yawned and walked into the room in his pajamas.

"Yes, honey?"

"What is this... mysterious box?" She said as she looked at the phone in her hand, up and down.

"That is my iPhone 7...or note 8 I forgot which."

"I see...what peculiar magic you have acquired," she said as she tapped one of the buttons, causing the screen to come on. Her eyes widen as the lock screen's background played, a slideshow of pictures of him and her together in different places.

"Do you like the phone?" He asked, seeing his wife's surprised expression and laughing. "Not even the Demon Lord has ever been seen using this...where does this world acquire such power slave!?" She asked. Well, more liked demanded, since a good snap of her wipe against the ground followed the question.

The husband wasn't very frazzled, as he has been desensitized by the time he has spent with her. "If you want, I can drive you to the store to get your own phone. I just got my work bonus anyways."

"Then we now go! Go get the keys and go start the centaur-less chariot! The one with the loud roar to intimidate your enemies!"

"You mean the Dodge? Also sometimes I don't know if you are playing a gag on me or if you really don't know much about Earth," he said as he grabbed the keys and stepped outside the house, the demon flapping after him.

**BEEEEEP**

* * *

Kill it with Slippers, Part 2

The door to the opened again as Daisy peered into the darkness of the garage, seeing two glowing red eyes looking back at her from within. "Oh, have you read the note?" the eyes spoke, Daisy nodding in response. "Splendid. Will we get in trouble if we are caught?" The eyes asked. "My mom went grocery shopping, so we have some time," Daisy responded as she turned on the portable night light she was asked to bring. It showed the spider resting on the ground, currently holding a few balls of silk rope in her hand. "So, are you ready for me to tie you up, or shall we start smaller? I've just wanted to do this to someone so long, so forgive me if I lose myself a little bit."

"No problem, but I guess we could just do handcuffs first for now," Daisy said as she walked over to the Spider-girl, the mamono immediately sitting her down and going to work on her wrists, carefully wrapping her spider silk around the being-bound hands. "Tell me if they feel too tight ok? It won't be fun at first if I don't break you in slowly~" The Jorou said as she finished, adding a neat little bowtie on the top. "It looks nice and strong," Daisy said as she tried to pull her hands apart, to no avail.

"Of course it is! Rianne makes the finest bondage silk of all!"

"Rianne is your name?" asked Daisy, Rianna nodding yes. "Now, shall we work on your legs next," she added on as she continued tying her up her body, making more silk webbing once she had ran out. Soon enough, Daisy's limbs were completely bound, leaving her sitting upright unable to do anything. "Perfect! Now you look way more submissive for my liking." Rianna said as she finished crafting together a silk handkerchief and wrapping it around her mouth. "Mmph," Daisy grunted back.

And then they kissed. Boom.

**BEEEEEP**

* * *

Fortnite

"Mom, I found this!" the queen of hearts said as she ran up to Demon Lord, holding up a gaming laptop in her arms.

"What is that child? I thought the Ryu already went over that computer gag mere moments ago..." Her mother responded, teleporting her daughter into her lap to look more closely.

"I think it's what the humans with the weird clothing call "Cumpewturs," The Lilim-Alice said, opening the laptop. It had already apparently been logged into, and with Fortnite already running. "Cool, a human!" Said the Alice and she clicked around the title screen, accidentally joining a queue for squads. "Mommy, why did the screen switch to a different one?" She said, the DL just shrugging. "Maybe it's a new level. Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll do great my daughter."

_18 minutes later... _

A crowd had built up in the throne room, as the servants and royal guard were watching the Queen of hearts battle in the final 10 left. Everyone was completely silent as her small hands flew across the keyboard, playing at a pro-level despite just finding out at the game. Then all of a sudden, the victory screen came on as she had outbuilt and sniped the last squad, screaming with pure joy as the vast space was suddenly filled with cheers and hugging.

"I did it I did it I did it! Wait where did mommy go?" Her sudden realization hit her that her mother had disappeared, everyone now looking around with worry as their lord/mistress was now nowhere to be found. Little did they know, she was down in the basement with her husband, secretly controlling the game to make it seem that she won.

"Are you ever going to tell her that you took control as soon as she landed?"

"I think it's for the best we don't. Besides, playing this game made me hungry, so take over your clothing and give me your d***"

"Yep, that's the women I fought the Chief God with~"

**BEEEEEP**

* * *

Organic Chemistry

_Video starts_

"H-hello? Is this on? It is? Great! My name is Karen the Gremlin and today, I'm going to teach you all about organic chemistry!"

_Pulls off a tablecloth, revealing a bunch of pitches with different clear liquids. _

"You might be wondering...'wait that's just a bunch of water'"

"Well false! This a bunch of chemicals I found in the basement that just happened to be labeled! _Picks one up_

"This is a mixture of Alkanes I got from burning oil! They are basically the most saturated because they have the most hydrogen. Now watch how I carefully hold a candle near it to heat it u-"

_ 3_

_The lab is now a mess as the Gremlin lays on the ground coughing out smoke_

A-and that is they video...d-don't forget to like c-comment and su..._faints_

** BEEEEEP**

* * *

Y2K

_Y2K. Even powerful mamono have to deal with it too_

Everyone everywhere counted down the seconds of the last minute to 1999. It has been a wild Millenium definitely. First the constant battling of all the waring orderite and monster tribes going at it, then that really bad couple hundred years with the wererats infecting everyone and killing half the population off(including themselves). After that, that beautiful time of peace when magic and alchemy really blossomed, and when one of the orderite groups discovered the Mist and...yeah that period ended quickly. Then the empires fell and there were a few world wars, some calm politics, a new sexy demon lord and lady chief god and now boom! We have made it to where we are!

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! Oneeeeeeeee!"

The fireworks and fanfare went off as everyone cheered and drank to the once in a lifetime occasion. Children ran around happily with no fear, friends drank till they could drink no more, and everyone was just in party mode as the new millennium started with a bang. It looked like nothing could stop this generation from making the best of the 2000s...until...

"Hey, does your clock work?"

"No, I think it's my spider silk design messing with the inside. it keeps saying 00 for the year."

"Mommy, why is the sundial saying the year is the beginning of time?"

"Yes Martha I checked the magic nothing's working"

More and more people, royalty and citizens, mamono and human, orderite and demon, heaven and pandaemonium alike over the next year had the same problem. Every clock, magic or techy, looked as if they had been reset to 00, or the beginning of time itself. Panic started to run amock as everyone frantically tried to correct this problem, but nothing from dormouse cheese to a Baphomet's scythe could solve this simple problem.

And that is how the first year of the 2nd millennium started in worldwide, multi-dimension wide terror.

**BEEEEEP **

* * *

2012

It was shaping up to be another great season to be holy and horny. Major factions stoping their fighting to celebrate in the wonderful time of Christmas. The Angels were choiring, the elves were getting into costume and pretending to be Santa's little helpers, the Whitehorn's helping out in season and delivering presents from one house to another. The Gandharva songbirds singing, the Cheshire making joke gifts and potions, and everyone just being in the great holiday spirit.

Unfortunately, this was the year of 2012.

_Meanwhile in the Mist..._

A tribe of Ocelomeh were doing their traditional winter offerings to their god, when the timekeeper came out to interrupt the ceremony, waving her hands frantically as she screamed. "The end is upon us sisters! The great gift clock of Tezca has begun its final shiiiiiift!"

Now focused on this new matter, the tribe quickly went on a trek to the great clock, an old forever shifting stone that has been slowly turning since it was first found. A crowd of other mamono has already gathered, some hugging and crying as the clock slowly started to slow down. The leader of the tribe nodded to one of her citizens, who nodded back and disappeared that instant, racing to spread the word of the clock. The lone cheetah traveled from place to place, saying there was only a day's left before the clock stopped and hell broke out to end all existence. The normally jolly mood of the holidays turned to dread and fear of the inevitable.

In the final moments, families all over huggled together tightly as they waited for the clock to end. The stone, already on its last push, was getting closer and closer to stopping, and then...it stopped.

...

...

...wait that can't be right, I can still read these lines. Hold on I think we have some techn-

Tezcatlipoca: Haha you mortals you actually thought I seriously was going to unleash hell when that clock stopped? LOLLOL kek nah it was just an old april fools prank I made a while back but it didn't stop then, you know something to kid around with my fellow god friendos. Happy 2013 everyone!

**BEEEEEP**

* * *

Broom handle

"Honey, are you watching TV again?" Said the kikimora as she walked passed the living room holding some dirty laundry. Well not really dirty but she just likes to clean them for some reason over and over.

"Yep, just like you told me too, there's an ad for for this broom currently on..."

"Broom?" Where!?" Said the kikimora as she jumped into the couch beside her hubby, the laundry landing right beside her in the basket in a perfectly neat arc as she watched the ad.

_"Have you ever had a tool that didn't just feel right on your hand? Have you ever felt too lazy to do a chore? Have you ever had to go to your partner to help you? Well, while the last one is fun(and sexy) we have a solution for you! Introducing the ergo-handle! By simply grabbing the pole, the sensor technology sents the data on your hand down to the main controls, which in turn adjusts what is ever on the end of the handle for maximum comfiness! No longer will you have to let your wife to do your chores! Call at 1-800-EHandle today, and start cleaning while being the laziest you can be!"_

_"Warning: Side effects may including enjoy chores and work, and your Kikimora/Shoggoth waifu being upset at you for replacing their entire reason for existing with a simple tool"_

"Well sheesh, that was rude! Amirite my loving wife?" The husband said, the kikimora having gone silent.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"..."

"Honey, I'm not going to get it if you d-" Suddenly, the maid grabbed him by the collar, her eyes literally lit with fire. **"If you ever buy that god-forbidden mistake of a product, I will make you regret even being in a mile of me" **she said, letting him go and regaining her usual positive smile on her bright face. "I'm going back to laundry now, you know, something a non-sentient object can't do to perfection. Ok honey?"

"O-ok!" He responded, his eyes white and his ears ringing. Little to her knowledge, he was texting the number for the product to cancel the shipping.

Thank god for the millennial art of texting.

**BEEEEEP**

* * *

And that's all folks for this episode. For more, please like, subscribe, and don't forget to pray for good rain and harvest every once in a while from your favorite Deity!

"My goddess-ness your vagina is...if I must put it so crudely...choking my cock."

Ssssshhh, you wanted me to heal your fucking feet and bless your crops, so first you are going to 'donate' some mana so I don't squeeze your ass like a lamia to death.

"B-but what if I hit your reverse scale your highness?"

Then you will have to donate extra~

_(Commence the lewd making of rain and good crops)_


	3. Chapter 3: College Edition

_Ring Ring Ring_

You hear that? That's the sound of going back to school! It's Karen the Gremlin back with a quick V-log! After that em...incident, The people of the lab I ahem...

...quote _snuck into_ end quote...

Kicked me out and revoked my credits. Anyways, it's back to school for a semester before I could take that stupid test again. Like seriously, who follows these rules? Don't mix chemicals without first calculating the mol needed? Ha!

Anyways, got my backpack full of radioactive chemicals, a pencil and some stitching stuff for emergencies! So without further ado...

Welcome to College Edition!

**BEEEEEP**

* * *

Part 1: Waking Up

The sun is blooming, starting to shine on the buildings and dorms...

The campus grounds are empty, just waiting for the sweet steps of students...

Ah yes, the before classes times. A time that teachers use to quickly grade work, usually knocking out the 0s first. A time that only the most studious of people can efficiently get up early enough to walk on the quiet cobblestone paths, and even then almost no one of even that caliber can manage such a time. That sweet spot after all the nocturnal students have gone to bed, and the day students haven't woken up yet. Yep, this is quite a time alright.

Too bad that is about to end in 3...2...1...

_Beep Beep! Ring Ring! Phone Ringtones! Other_alarm_sounds_mp3.!_

Our protagonist for this short, A dragon we will call Kira, is located in one of the many girl dorms across the Zipang-U campus. She is currently doing one of the sacred traditions of any person that sets an alarm at 5-6 am. Sleeping through it in a vivid or pleasant, rolling in bed not wanting to get up, or just the opening of the eyes and staring at the alarm going off, knowing eventually you will have to suffer through your half-asleep mindstate until breakfast if you choose to get up.

Oh, wait I forgot. If your class starts early you don't have a choice. Anyways, Kira now has a choice. She can either force herself out of bed to the start of another fresh fall semester and hope and pray she is able to not be cranky. Or, she can give in to that lull of hitting that snooze and just falling back to that pleasant...state...of unconsciousness. Smartly, she chooses the second option, because what's the harm in sleeping another 30 minutes? Her first class is at eight. She has time...

She ended up oversleeping and rushing to class that morning.

**BEEEEEP**

* * *

Part 2: Suite vs Communal

Part of the problem Kira had was, like everyone, she had to mentally battle her roommate to the bathroom in a staring fight to end all staring fights to decide who goes first. However, she is quite lucky, because at least the shower floor's clean. And if it's not, you know who to blame it on.

About a quarter of a mile away lays another dorm building, except in this one, showers and sinks are for all, not private...kind of. Our new protagonist is a Freshman named Alice, a nice Jabberwock that has come to finally get her degree. She's currently walking to the communal bathroom with her bag of makeup and other stuff, and in her panties and bra while wearing a towel. She has heard from a friend that she should be wary of these types of bathrooms, and Alice took this advice to heart, having stuff in her back for every type of emergency, and shower shoes. All she had to do now was open the door and-

_Sniff sniff_

Aw fuck not even that far into the first day yet and it already smells like B.O.! Well, she tried. Maybe next time she would set an alarm to wake up really early so she can get in while it's kind of aired out and hopefully fresh, but we all know how that can go~

**BEEEEEP**

* * *

Part 3: Clubs

A tradition of first semesters at almost any college or university, picking a club could mean everything or nothing. There are so many to choose from though! Hopefully, that list Kira's friend gave her works...

Our blue-scaled dragon took out her friend's guide to joining clubs and groups and started wandering around for the next hour, using the list as a guide to find a group she would fit in. Half the alumni are out since they do the most hazing, the frilly and extremely girlish clubs don't seem to click with her. She continued to go down the list, stopping every once in a while to talk to people for advice. Finally, she ran into someone for the yearbook club who asked if she wanted to join and help explore the campus. "Sure," she said, and she took a camera and started helping out. And just like that, she had found a club.

Weird, guess this part wasn't bad as I thought. Quick, Karen do something!

"I can't, weird voice in my head. If I mess something up I could get kicked out of the class!"

Sigh...well cue the noise to the next part.

**BEEEEEP**

* * *

Part 4: Lunch

I'll be honest. Most of the lunch period is usually spent in the co-ed dorms in pure bliss for almost every student that's in a relationship. However, some people prefer to do other things than spend the hour fucking.

Our second protagonist, Alice has just finished her first and second classes and is now going to one of the places around campus where you can eat. Like most mamono campuses, this one has places suited to the specific mamono or region. After some searching, Alice was able to find other people from wonderland eating at a place called "Kats". Naturally, to feel more at home, she decided to go inside.

She was greeted by a rush of Air Conditioning, and a really nice looking store painted different shades of pink and purple. Many native mamono were milling around and eating. Nervous as any person new here would be(even after a while or two), she got her food quickly and sat down at a random place where there wasn't anyone sitting. Looked around once or twice...yep there don't seem to be anything out of the ordin-

Wait there's a blue-scaled dragon approaching your table Alice! Quick, you can either find an excuse to leave without making it seem awkward, or hope that she's just passing by, or that you can make a conversation without awkwardly pausing and ruining your chance at a possible friendship. Oh, the agony!

Of course, all this stress is going on inside your head, as on the outside you are 99% casually eating, and 1% slightly sweating.

"Hello," Kira said as she sat down in the seat beside Alice, placing her own food down. Her camera hang around her neck from a strap, and she was wearing a bag with her laptop and books inside. She also seemed confident, but little did Alice know, Kira was just as nervous.

"Hi..." Alice responded as she drank her cup of nectar, fidgeting under the table. "So um...fall weather am I right?"

"Yeah, it is...very cool," Kira responded, setting her stuff down and patting her lap. "Um...do you like photography?"

"Kind of, taking pictures is fun sometimes," Alice said as pushed over her fries to share with Kira. "Am I doing this wrong? I don't want to mess up talking to you you seem nice." _Oh god, what am I saying!?_

"You're...you seem nice too. I'm Kira." The dragon held out her hand to the Jabberwock, Alice taking it and shaking lightly. "So...are we friends now?"

"Yeah..I think we are."

**BEEEEEP**

* * *

Part 5: Studying

Studying for any class is critical for passing as if you slack off, classes can hit you hard. By the same token, while anyone can study, it's hard to do it on your own.

Let's face it. Even in an empty room with nothing but your study stuff, at minimum, a part of you will still find a way to slack off and will tempt you.

That is why we need friends and roommates to study with! That way, you can be social and be productive at the same time! Let us take our duo for example...

Kira and Alice soon find out after a while of hanging out in after classes that they have a few classes that they do share. Since they are the current closest thing to being friends between the two of them, it only makes sense they will study together. Equipped with a timer to tell them when the session is over, their phones on silent, and books and a whiteboard, they will make so much progress in these two hours that they will have an advantage on their syllabus for months! All they needed to do now is to break out the old packet and-

Oh wow, this em...this class's packet has more pages than they remember. Oh well just go to the next page and-

Oh em..._wipes brow..._t-this is double-sided? Well then, em..that's all probably just stuff to r-

...Oh. Um...that's a lot of work. T-this might be longer than 2 hours for them...

**BEEEEEP**

* * *

Part 6: The Evening

After a long day of attending class, studying for the next classes, and calling your parents, there is only one thing left to do in the day, or in this case the nighttime since it was 8:30. And Alice and Kira already know how to spend it. The Dragon and Jabberwock both already had their clothes off and stuffed under the bed. The door had been locked, and Kira's roommate has already been warned to stay out for the evening. "This feels weird doing this on the first time we met..." Alice said, having the urge to cover her breasts up. "Well, we don't have to if you're not ok with it...I don't mind either..." Kira responded, starting to get her bra. Alice grabbed her arm before she can grab them. "N-no, I want to do this with you. You're...You're the first friend I ever made here." The sentence made Kira smile, then hug her tightly.

"You're the first friend I made here too Alice...well beside the member of the yearbook club but I don't think inviting someone counts." Kira then pulled Alice into a kiss, quickly getting an affectionate response as Alice kissed back, both their tongues dancing over each other in a wet s-

"Wait, before we do this..." Alice said suddenly pulling away, then looking at the 4th wall.

"I don't want someone to be watching us you know...may you please exit the room?"

_(Silence because I don't know how you, the reader, would respond to that)_

"Not the talker aye?" Kira said as she grabbed your hand, staring at you with lustful eyes. "Well, it is still around freshman week, and we necessarily can't kick you out or someone could see us..." She trailed off as she pondered what to do with you, occasionally staring at your crotch for half-a-seconds at a time. Did they both always smell so good?

"Maybe we could keep (him/her/them) in the closet? I won't mind (him/her/them) hearing as long as (he's/she's/they're) quiet?" Alice piped up.

"That would be a good idea, and after that...**we can lewd em**." With a solid plan in place, Kira and Alice pushed you relatively roughly until the closet, closing the door on your and looking the bolt. Moments later, you hear them kissing again and lewdly talking to each other, then after that moaning and the sounds of cunnilingus and tail-fucking. Needless to say, you were aroused for a while. Then, the opened the door, tails swinging rapidly as they admired your body with ravenous gazes in their eyes.

Then the "You died" screen pops up, then fades, then you wake up in a wagon, bound, when a guy sitting across from you says "Hey, you're awake," then the title screen starts playing in your line of sight.

Just kidding! You just end up being fucked, fucking, and being fucked. Then Kira's roommate comes in, a moment of awkwardness, then she joins in.

Yep, College times...

**BEEEEEP**

* * *

Hi, it's Karen the Gremlin here, and I just finished my classes for the day! If you liked this edition, good that means my chemistry is awesome, and don't be afraid to comment on whatever other weird ideas this series could gloss over.

_Pops out from behind the green screen. _Hi, Kira's roommate here. Also just in case I have to explicitly say this script, All ideas used in this series are public domain, so to be afraid to use any...or something. I don't know just thought I should say this... 0-0

Um, What is all that stuff covering your bo-

Oh, would you look at the time! I have to go back to that room...for...reasons...have a good night everyone. _Quickly bails_


End file.
